Pair of Eyes
by United States of Awesomness
Summary: When he realizes that the Jennifers aren't beautiful anymore, Carlos doesn't know what to do! They look exactly the same but they just... weren't... beautiful... Thus, he comes to the conclusion that his eyes are broken, Logan on the other hand, comes to a very different conclusion. Just Cargan fluff.


Carlos kept poking at his head as if it would fix something. He stared out the window of their apartment at the Jennifers at the pool. Something was wrong, he was sure of it, they didn't look beautiful anymore. Well, they were still beautiful, but Carlos didn't like how they looked anymore.

"Carlos?"

It felt like they were less pretty but they didn't look like they changed. He kept poking his head as if it would fix his eyes. Maybe it was just his eyes that weren't working, maybe he needed new eyes and they would be beautiful again.

"Carlos?"

What if he when down there and talked to them, maybe they would be more beautiful up close. Yeah, that was it! He was just too far away to appreciate their beauty!

"Carlos!"

He jumped and spun around to find Logan standing behind him with an inquisitive look, "Logie!" He whined, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Logan raised a brow, "I didn't sneak up on you, I called your name three times," He said matter of factly.

Carlos tilted his head to the side, did he really not notice Logan, "I think my eyes are broken Logie," He whined, going back to his original problem.

Logan frowned slightly, the doctor inside of him kicking in, "Why? Is your vision blurry or something?" He asked, leaning down close to Carlos to look into his eyes.

Carlos felt blood rush to his cheek but he didn't understand why, he was acting like Logan was going to kiss him or something, "W-Well," He said, scooting back on the couch to create distance between the two of them, "I was watching the Jennifers through the window but they don't look beautiful like they normally do but nothing about them changed at least I don't think anything changed, do they look beautiful to you Logan?" He asked, suddenly pulling Logan onto the couch so he could look out the window at the Jennifers.

Looking rather flustered at the sudden change of position, Logan hesitantly looked out the window at the group of girls that sat by the pool, "They look the same to me," He said with a shrug.

"They look the same to me too but they don't look beautiful..." Carlos said with a pout, not understanding what was happening as he started poking his head again.

"Stop that," Logan scolded, pulling Carlos' hand away from his head, "You'll hurt yourself,"

Carlos yelped at the mention of hurting himself, immediately grabbing his helmet and putting it on it's rightful place.

Logan sighed, rolling his eyes at Carlos' childish behavior, "You're probably just over your ridiculous crush on them." He hypothesized.

Carlos tilted his head to the side, looking down at the girls again. Maybe he was just over them. A bright smile lit up on his face as he grabbed Logan's wrist and began pulling him out of the apartment, "Come on! Let's go look at other girls!" He said excitedly, pushing past Kendall and James who were entering the apartment to drag Logan to the pool.

"Help me!" He faintly heard Logan call to the other two boys who just laughed and waved at them.

Carlos' smile still remained as he found two sun loungers for them to lay on and proceeded to do so. He stretched out on his sun lounger and folded his arms behind his head. Logan beside him looked a little less comfortable as he laid down on the oversized chair, glancing over at Carlos, "So... Do the girls look pretty to you?" He asked in an attempt to convince the Latino that his eyes were fine.

Carlos looked up at all of the girls in the pool, in the cabana, sitting at tables, sunbathing. His smile slowly turning into a pout, "I mean... they're pretty but-" He cut himself off when a completely /ripped/ boy jumped out of the pool, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Carlos?"

Said boy blinked a couple times before looking at his friend, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning over to try and look in Carlos' eyes again.

Just like last time, Carlos flushed and he stood up from the chair, "Oh! I know where cute girls go! They go to the park! Bye Logan," He said quickly before running off.

Despite saying that he was going to the park, he ran to the convenience store across the street from the palmwoods and looked through the dirty magazines which made him feel a little better. At least he still liked those.

* * *

The boys shuffled about in the small sound booth as Gustavo gave them a short minute to read over the new music they had been given. Carlos had never had a problem in the small sound booth before but for some reason it felt too small today. He kept noticing how close he was to Logan and the other two guys and it made blood rush to his cheeks. He tried staring at the paper in his hands to ignore the closeness but he didn't see any of the words of the paper. It wasn't until Gustavo was yelling at him that he was brought back into reality. He blinked a few times, looking up to find his friends all staring at his which only made him flush more.

"Why is he red?! Someone please tell me why he's red!" Gustavo yelled through the microphone.

"You okay dude? You didn't sing your part," James said, pointing at Carlos' name on the sheet music.

"Yeah, I'm fine! It's just a little stuffy in here, don't you think it's stuffy in here? You're right! I'll go get us smoothies!" Carlos said before bolting out of the sound booth.

They all stood there in shock for a moment before Gustavo was yelling again, "Fix him! And do it before Griffin comes for the new song tomorrow!" He yelled at them, causing the three boys to scramble out of the sound booth after Carlos.

They stopped outside Rocque Records, panting to catch their breath, "Guys," Kendall said, "I have a plan,"

* * *

 _Gustavo's busy trying not to explode so Kelly told us to go home. Come back to the crib, we'll play zombie crushers._

Carlos' eyes lit up and he completely forgot about his earlier freak out, dropping the smoothies he's been carrying and running up to 2J. Naturally he busted through the door with a thousand watt smile, "Zombies!" He yelled, jumping onto the couch, scrambling for the controller before actually taking in his surroundings, "Guys?"

"Oh hey Carlos," Kendall said as he walked into the living room. His hair was damp and his thin tank top was sticking to his skin slightly. The blond grabbed a second controller and sat a little too close to the Latino, "Logan and James are coming in a sec," He said casually as he opened up the game.

Carlos just laughed airily as he scooted away from Kendall, glancing up when Logan entered the room, "Hey Carlos, your eyes working again?" He asked as he went to the kitchen to grab snacks for them when they were playing.

"Yeah, they're fi-" The Latino cut himself off when he watched Logan bend over to grab something at the bottom of the fridge, his tight jeans stretching over that ample ass.

"You okay Carlos?"

Carlos jumped when he realized Kendall was staring at him, a flush growing in his cheeks again, "Yeah, I'm fine, let's just kill Zombies already!"

"Don't start without me!" Came a shout from the hallway before James was running into the living room.

Carlos' mouth went dry and he swore his heart stopped for a moment as his eyes landed on James. Like Kendall, his hair was damp and stuck to his forehead, unlike Kendall however, James had forgone the shirt. The defined muscles of his abs rippled as he ran into the living room, beads of water glistening on his skin. All he was wearing were a pair of grey sweats that hung dangerously low on his hip. When the pretty boy plopped down onto the couch next to him, all he could do was sputter and let out small noises.

"You okay Carlos?" Logan asked as he walked in front of the Latino, causing his head to snap up at the brunette.

Carlos sat there with his mouth hanging open for a solid minute before popping up, grabbing Logan's wrist and dragging him down the hallway to their shared room. He pulled them in and closed the door, whipping around to face Logan, "I think I know what's wrong with me…" He said quietly, as if scared to say it out loud.

"Okay, what is it?" Logan asked, already knowing what to expect.

Carlos looked around as if trying to spot anyone listening to them before leaning in the whisper quietly, "I think I'm gay," He said, immediately yelping and covering his mouth with both hands. The silence strung on forever, or at least, that's how it felt for Carlos.

"I know," Logan said matter of factly.

Carlos' eyes bugged out of his head at the answer, "You know? How do you know? I didn't even know until a minute ago!" He said, suddenly feeling like he had missed something.

"Why do you think James walked out of his room half naked? We were trying to help you," Logan said with a small laugh.

Carlos pouted at being left out of the loop, "So… are you guys gay too?" He asked with puppy dog eyes, not wanting to be alone.

"James is gay, Kendall and I are bi," Logan said, patting Carlos' shoulder in a comforting fashion.

"Oh…" Carlos said, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly, he didn't quite know what to say.

"You okay?" Logan asked for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

Carlos opened his mouth to speak before jumping forward to connect their lips. Logan let out a noise of surprise before melting into the sweet kiss. He couldn't believe that he was having his first kiss with his best friend but it was so good! He was sure Logan had lots of practice from dating Camille which just made him want to try harder. The Latino wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and pulled him closer, squeaking when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. He pulled his head away suddenly, looking up at his friend with wide innocent eyes, "L-Logie…?"

"Shh~" Logan cooed, catching Carlos' lips in his own again. A soft whine escaped the Latino's lips when he felt Logan's tongue dart out to brush against his bottom lip. Hesitantly, he parted his lips feeling a wet muscle slide into his mouth making him moan. He jumped away when he heard cheering from outside the door, blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment. Logan just chuckled, kissing Carlos' forehead, "Sorry, they're just excited that our plan worked." He said, making Carlos blush harder with the hand that rubbed circles on his hip, "Now why don't we go back out there and demolish zombies?"

As if flipping a switch, Carlos' eyes lit up like a child's and he was rushing out of the bedroom to jump on the couch and reclaim his controller, "Zombies!" He shouted in glee, making the rest of the boys chuckle as they followed him into the living room, all of them now fully clothes and dry.

"Alright! Let's kill some Zombies!" James said eagerly as he hopped onto the couch from behind.

"So Carlos," Logan said as he sat next to the Latino, smiling at how he unconsciously leaned closer to him, "Are your eyes working?"

Carlos blinked a couple times, turning his head to look at Logan, _really_ look at him. After a moment it made him blush and he nodded his head, "Uh huh, they're working," He said, sinking down on the couch a bit in an attempt to hide his blush.

"You guys can be lovey dovey later, start the game!" Kendall said insistently, leaning towards the TV in preparation for what would be an intense gaming session. After clicking a few buttons, the screen began to flash a count down.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The End

* * *

 **Hey! This is my first BTR fic because I just adore how cute Carlos is! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! Also, let me know if you want a second chapter with more saucy content, I may also throw in James and Kendall as a couple, or just go all the way with an OT4. Let me know what you guys want and I will deliver! Thanks!**


End file.
